pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruan Longwing
Personality & Character A very nervous, unsure and not really self-confident young dragon. Ruan is little scared, jumpy and can not really stand still. Beside to this,he is also not dominant and tries not to run in some trouble. Also, he can be a really nice person... And imaginative too. If he knows the other person long enough, for example a friend or one of the Longwing tribe, he feels more confident. Also he is pretty clever. But most of the time he does not show it, because he is very scared. If he gets in some bad trouble or fight, he will try to run/fly away and flee. So he isn't a really good fighter... But if his friends need help... He will not flee without trying to help... Or calling for some help. And on the other side he is one of the best flyers in Warfang... His biggest dream is to fly free. Without the war, without the magical barrier. To be free. Like in the story from his grandfather about the past... Skills & abilities He isn't the worst, but also not the best. He can do some little tricks and skills with his element, but that is all. Wind Breath He can breath a Wind with a little Tornado, which can blow enemies away. It's very strong and powerful. Wind Speed He can manipulate the Wind around his wings to fly faster. Sky Wings He can create wind around his wings, which let him fly faster, higher and better. If he uses his full capacity with this power , others can see the 'wind' around his wings. It lets them look like something, that makes his wings some sort bigger. Weaknesses He isn't a fighter and can be easily scared. Also he is not a really big fan of fire or earth attacks. Backstory He is a member of the Longwing Tribe... And like all of them, he also lives in the 3nd Class. And as a Longwing he is a really skilled flyer. He is by nature a fast, sustained and flexible talented flyer.But on the ground he looks like some curious dragon with his big wings, thanks to his short legs and his gait... He is the first and the only child of his parents. Sadly they died some years ago in the mines, after a bigger cave-in. Since then he lives with his grandfather and some other Longwing Tribe Members. He often enjoys to hear the stories from his grandfather, a leader of the tribe. Also he tries to go to school and learn there more... But there he is often bullied, because he is a Longwing. Really, he hates being called like others of his tribe, to be called a freak and so on. But like the most of his tribe, he is not self-confident and too scared to say much against it. So most of the time Savita Heartchest, must help him and beat the bullies. Outside the school, he must work often. He hates to work in the mines... So he tries to work as a courier. Next to this work and to school, he tries to learn some tricks from the Longwing Mrak. In his eyes he is awesome.He can use his element well and is never scared like Ruan. He hopes, that he can learn more about his wind element and to get better with some training... But he is also not stupid. He knows, that his 'Teacher' can be a danger for him, also if he acts with stupidity and without prudence. So he tries his best, so this won't happen. Relationships Mrak Longwing He really try to become his student. For him, Mrak is brave and a cool hero guy. A awesome idol... So he tries to get more brave and a better control of his element... But at the moment he does not have much success. Sometimes his friend, Savita, saves him from Mrak. Savita Heartchest He is very thankful to her... She often helps him, saves him from bully-guys and kick all bad and stupid creatures in the butt, because they try to hurt him. She understands what it means not being 'normal'. She is his best friend. He looks up to her. Also she tries to protect him from Mrak... Jadea Earthscale He really likes this warm-hearted character. Also, she does not see him only as a 'Longwing', a strange creature. She sees him more like the person he is. Even if Mrak goes to talk with the old wind guardian, he tries to visit Jadea. Also he has a crush on her... But he is too scared to confess his love to her. Gallery Ruan_longwing_by_karasura_ka-d9kmq5n.png|Reference Notes * He is the only grandchild of his grandpa. Also his parents are dead; * He got the red crystal as gift from his parents. It's important for him; * He learned some more about his element from 'Teacher', Mrak Longwing; * He has no self-confidence and often gives himself the guilt of everything. * He is not only a skilled flyer, he is also skilled at hiding himself. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:3rd class Category:Longwing tribe